Twenty
by CRUSHLOVEPANICKILL
Summary: CLOSED CUZ MY COMPUTER WANTS TO KILL ME!ACH SORRY.


**I know it doesn't say it,but this is a mix between the Hunger Games and Twilight,okay?Bella/Gale.**

... me,Bella.  
We were were were horribly punished for every mistake we made.

But most of all,we were the youngest girls there,who we thought of as our daughters,to the oldest  
and most caring,who we thought of as our were trained day and night,afternoon,all day everyday.

"Honey,get over here and I'll braid your hair."I called to Naomi,who was pulling on her emerald green robe.

She glanced up and smiled,seeing that I was awake.

Being one of the younger girls was pretty hard on her,but being my favorite 'daughter',she was mostly left alone by Aro and the others.

She ran over to me and sat down in front of me.I pulled a brush out from my trunk of clothes and brushed her unruly curly black hair  
away from her I started parting and braiding it.

"So Naomi,where's Carrie and Marianne?Are they already at breakfast?"I asked, they were,that would mean me and Naomi were late

and would resault in punishment or extra ,Carrie and Marianne were the other two eleven year olds who shared a king sized bed

with Naomi.

"No,Katniss and Ella found something out about the new students and wanted to tell them."She replied.

I finished braiding her hair and grinned at me and ran into the bathroom.I grabbed a towel out of my trunk and walked into the bathroom.

After a hot shower,I grabbed a black tee shirt and some black dress pants and put them I took my black and red robe and slipped it

over my I did with my hair was brush it through and part it.

Walking into the next room,I saw Katniss,Ella,Naomi,Carrie and Marianne stitting on two room was the same as the first,but entirely in purple.

Purple walls,bookshelf,and plush velvet were two purple king sized canopy beds,even.

They were giggling over something and looked at gestured over and giggled again.

"Guess what?"They asked me.

"No clue."I said,glancing at the time read 6:32.

"THEY'RE BOYS!"They all yelled at once.

"Who are boys?"

"The new students!They just announced and Nay were still asleep,though."Carrie answered.

".."I said,sinking onto the they were torturing boys,too?

"Oh, this means is we'll have company..."Ella's grin faltered."For...for the next few years."

I knew why she had grown unhappy after the first part of her had made it perfectly clear when he kidnapped us that as long as we were of use

to him,we would stay as soon as we were unable to serve him in the guard,we would die.

"Oh,Ella."And I leaned my head against her I smiled a little."Time for breakfast."I went to an adjoining door in the room and knocked.

"What?"I heard over the sound of a cello playing a beautiful song most likely by Mozart.

"Annie,Caitlyn,Junie,"I I raised my voice even more."NORA!"I had probably fallen back asleep after changing.

The door opened and a 14 year old girl poked her head black hair was pulled back by a headband that was orange and had a small spongebob

stcker on face was tiny and fragile,her eyes bright and happy.

"Oh,hi you hear that?That was Mozart's symphony number 40!I got up to measure 31 before you called."Junie's eyes looked around to the rest

of the girls before continuing."I got the rest of the girls up already,they're in the dining hall with Nora."Then her head went into her room and

she shut the door.I could hear her packing away her cello,a beautiful light brown thing with stripes on the back.

"Ok,Junie got up the other girls,and Nora's awake."I grabbed Naomi's hand and we started walking together down the hall,and soon we heard other

footsteps following.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now,wish right now_

I started idly singing Naomi's favorite song,Airplanes by BOB and Hayley looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you Mom,you know?Cuz,you take care of me when nobody else can."She grins up at me and I can't help grinning back.

Thats when I hear the screams.

Obviously we have come the wrong way,the torture room is only three doors ahead.I hear sobs and 's smile falls.

All of a sudden there's no more screaming.I hear two gunshots and a laugh,and it's door opens and out steps three unfamiliar

boys of around 16.I don't recognize them,and figure they're the newbies.

I step forward,slightly shifting my body so Naomi is out of view.

"'re the newbies."I say bluntly and cooly.

" were informed we wouldn't get any hospitable behavior."Said the one who looked the bwas a little taller than me,

dark hair and grey had on standard Aro wardrobe,normal clothes under a flowing only difference was theirs was

brown,all the way down to their shoelaces.

"You were correctly informed."Caitlyn said,standing at my blond hair was slightly straighter than it had been a second ago,and I idly wondered if she'd

tried to straighten it.

"Well.I see there are more of you than we'd 'll just be on our way the way,my name is Gale."The boy said,walking past us all.

I then picked Naomi up and started singing Airplanes again,calming her while tears streamed down her face.

When we got to the dining hall,Aro,Marcus,and Father were standing by their thrones.I gulped and gripped Nay tighter.

"Girls,you are twelve minutes will resault in punishment for two of will it be?"Father were made to call Caius Father because

her had found us all.

I quickly set Naomi down and walked forward."I volunteer,Father.I'll do it."Ella came up beside me."I will also."

" know where to go."He directed us to a wodden platform in the middle of the dining hall.

"I am sure you know what to do."Said Father,his face denied it as much as possible,but he had an attachment

to us that none of his brother had.

I removed my robe and shirt leaving me in just a bra and pants.I wasn't embarrassed;we'd dressed in front of each other and Caius was our Father.

He grabbed a whip from under his clothes and ordered all the girls to watch what happened to troublemakers.

Then he pulled back and brought the whip down on my back as hard as he twice,three and and over.

Then her did the same to were then subjected to the worst part of this handed his brothers the salt and they threw it at our backs.

It burned so bad through the whole process,feeling like fire.I held Ella's hand the whole time,relieved though that my Naomi wasn't subjected

to this cruel treatment.

I got up still holding Ella's hand,and we walked to the table for the seventeen year course,the Masters didn't care where we sat,but we

must use such formalities of course.

"Is it bad?Ooh,Mommies is it bad?"Naomi asked looked little baby.

"No,'s fine.I'm just glad it wasn't you."I smiled and held her hand.

A server,a young man in complete white walks up to us.

"Your orders,Madames?"He asks is understood he has been freshly whipped,and I search his mind for why.

_GoshShe''dTheyWhipMeOhYeahTheChocolate_

_._

I got out of his mind and smiled sympathetically at bows a little and whimpers.

"Caeser salads and coke for all of us."I said automatically.

Then as smoething ran through my mind,I started singing a song from my old life in district 8,Filmmaking and Singing.

_Forget,Forget_

_The little girl sings_

_For all the pain in a life_

_She brings_

_Forget,Forget_

_A little girl cries_

_And her world is mixed up_

_In little girl lies_

_Await,Await_

_The darkness she does_

_To sawllow and cover and kill_

_To wait,and cower_

_A silly girl shrill_

_Apon a little girl hill_

_The Swing,The Swing_

_Is empty and cold_

_The rest of the world_

_Makes her feel so cold_

_Her eyes_

_Are cold and red rimmed_

_To swallow and cover and kill_

I noticed that everybody's chatter in the DH had stopped.I must have been singing for longer than I thought.

"Mommy."Naomi and a few other eleven year olds were gathered around me.

I was afraid of what she would ask.

"Mommy?"That wasn't Naomi.I looked at Nora and Rue and Emily and Prim and wondered who had spoken.

"Mommy."The speaker was none of was Elvie,a small girl with pigtails and thick glasss.I gathered her into my arms and pressed my forehear into her

hair.

"Yes,sweetie?"I asked.

"Mommy,where did you learn that song?"She looked so horrible,so breakible,I couldn't tell her the truth.

"And don't lie."I much for that idea.

"Honey,you have to know,there are people in this world who don't have a choice in their freedom or life,like there are people

who will do anything to break the ties that hold them to that bad thing that keeps them away from freedom.I was one of those people.I was hurt,

every night from the time I turned thirteen to the time I got here.

"My father was a very angry man,Elvie,you have to understand blamed me for every bad thing that happened in his life.

Unfortunately for me,a lot of crappy stuff happened in his all I can tell you Elvie honey."I gently slib her off my lap.

After breakfast,we had training was us,in a room full of vampires.

I was always place by younger kids had easier had humans to defeat.

Today,my task was to rip a limb off of Demitri,a tracker,I was used to my brutality and easily one of my hardest challengers.

"So,Isabella."he said,while dodging an attack."Have you met the boys?"

I nodded,and launched a backflip off the wall.I aimed my foot for his head,particularly his mouth,wlling him to shut dodged again.

"No,I mean...do you know why they're here?"He asked I was focusing on dodging his attacks.

I dipped down and to the right,and answered,"Not at they special,like us?"I asked.

"Yes..but in a different Aro met with President Anderson has just signed the papers for this."He stopped trying to kill me.

I stopped to."For what?

"For a new type of games."He mumbled.I thought back to the Hunger Games and how much trouble it caused in the districts.

"For the first Anual Breeding Games."He looked straight into my eyes as he said this.

"Excuse me?"

"The Breeding one of you are going to be paired with a male and you are going to have to mate."Then he walked out of the room.

A doctor in a light blue coat walked in the room and started to talk to me when he stuck a needle in my arm.

I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

**N(Naomi)POV**

I was just finishing up my training when a tall man walked into the had gray hair and glasses that made his eyes look

unpleasant fact I noticed about him was that he had on a white lab coat.

"Naomi Neverfield?"The man asked me.

"Who's asking?"I asked back,knowing my suspicion was who was in the Volturi estate was a definite non-threat.

He smlied."My name is Larson Liewsky,and I'm here to preform a can call me Charlie."He smiled again.

"Well,Mr Liewsky,I have never had a check-up and don't expect to need one anytime soon."I stated,challenging him.

He forced a laugh."I was warned you weren't partial to strangers,Miss Neverfield."Then,in a speed unlilke any I've seen before,he ran across the room and tried to

stick a needle into my ,I had seen this coming,and moved out of the way.

"Now,Miss Neverfield,don't be against 's a simple ."Another forced chuckle.

" Now,Mr. Liewsky."I mocked in his glared.

That's when I for me,I close my eyes when I laugh,so he took this advantage and stuck me with the needle.

The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name.

I was in a meadow.I think.I have actually never seen a meadow,so excuse me if thats not it.

It was square,with a few trees dotted around grass was the floor and it was littered with yellow daisies.I glanced around.

"_Forget,Forget_

_The little girl sings_

_For all the pain in a life_

_She brings_

_Forget,Forget_

_A little girl cries_

_And her world is mixed up_

_In little girl lies_

_Await,Await_

_The darkness she does_

_To sawllow and cover and kill_

_To wait,and cower_

_A silly girl shrill_

_Apon a little girl hill_

_The Swing,The Swing_

_Is empty and cold_

_The rest of the world_

_Makes her feel so cold_

_Her eyes_

_Are cold and red rimmed_

_To swallow and cover and kill"_

It was where was she?I walked from one end of the meadow to the other.

"Mommy!"I yelled.

"Naomi,honey?Where are you?"I heard.

"Mommy!I'm in a meadow!Where are you?"I yelled.

"I.."She stopped."I don't know honey.I think I'm blind."


End file.
